dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QuakingStar
Re: Check this out Okay, now this is pretty good. I've only seen a few of these — the attack and item dictionary — but I didn't know Herms did all of this too. I especially like the Special Attack Index, as it'll make forming movesets so much easier than from memory.—Mina Țepeș 22:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :That in and of itself is good information regardless. I figured Third Grade was equal to SSJ2 in terms of sheer power output anyway, since Cell said that Trunks outclassed him while in that state, and the only other similar state to do so was SSJ2 anyway. You can't quite recall what you found awhile ago?—Mina Țepeș 22:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::In which of those links does it give the Third and Second Grade specifications? I'd love to find them so I can source them.—Mina Țepeș 22:55, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Damn that bites. I mean, everything you're saying can be inferred based on the battles; especially in Trunks' case, Third Grade has to be in a similar league to SSJ2 even if it's not exact, given what Cell said about Trunks' power outclassing his. It was just the stamina and whatnot that bit it. I can easily source those from the chapters. Second Grade is what's a little murkier.—Mina Țepeș 23:02, April 4, 2016 (UTC) "This"? Was there a link that was meant to be sent with that?—Mina Țepeș 23:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm...this appears to be more of an anime-only databook, (which, while the Daizenshū are, those are at least endorsed by Toriyama). We actually do have "Super Saiyan Fifth Grade" labeled for SSJ2 in it's list of names, though; you can see it by checking the infobox, so it seemed Ten knew about this already, he even sourced it. However, if this isn't a Daizenshū, I wouldn't be 100% comfortable sourcing information from it directly into the body of an article. This why, for example, anything from the GT Perfect Files will be placed into non-canon articles for species and the like.—Mina Țepeș 18:53, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fusion Here ya go. —Mina Țepeș 19:43, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yes, I have now I'm checking with Ten. How to handle this is a bit confusing; this is an online timeline for the Dragon Ball SSSS site, and I believe it ought to be taken with a grain of salt, because it contradicts not only Minus, but official interviews with Toriyama. I don't believe an online timeline has the right to directly contradict the actual manga we have sitting in front of us, as there is a difference. So, as soon as I check with Ten, I'll see what to do. Because not only does this say Gokū is younger than Minus established him as, it states that Bardock was "blown into the far past"...but then it still tries to say that Jaco exists and Jaco happened. We see in Super that Minus' events do hold true; Tights and Jaco exist and are tangible proof of that. So again, I'll have to check with Ten and see what he says.—Mina Țepeș 10:28, January 23, 2017 (UTC) The starred events are anime only. The lines that do not have stars are manga facts. The only error is that Minus said Goku was in the chamber for 3 years. QuakingStar (talk) 07:15, January 25, 2017 (UTC) DBSS Here is my view, we should add it but not make it the 'official' one we use because it contradicts the manga and the databooks. --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:58, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, we have the same issue with the films. Where the God and God Arc takes place 6 months after Majin Bu's death, and its film adaptation is four or six years after his death. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:28, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::It is one of our biggest conflicts revolves around Toriyama’s inconsistent comments based on his memory. Even Toyotaro had to remind him about his own epilogue. Toriyama in his opinion felt that the last time he made a tournament was during Piccolo, when he makes a tournament in his epilogue and in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. -_- ::Lastly on the Toei’s horrible english, yeah and imagine if we had to take these film titles? They’re horrible. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:51, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is untrue, Broly's third movie takes place during the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc. I love Broly but this isn't true. But I own the Daizenshū 6: Movie and Films Guide and it states that its prior, Janenba takes place between the battle between Majin Bū and Goku and the fusion. The reason Potara fusion was introduced had a lot to do with the film's production, I do believe that Broly is a bigger threat than Cell, Majin Bu is indestructible, unless he is in his pure form, in which he can be can killed by the Genki Dama, because he is pure evil. The films are made concurrently among the manga's creation. If you want the film in japanese I would totally recommend FUNimation's stream service 1080p for all DBZ episodes and and even the films and specials --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Input Sorry, I'm gonna avoid that. A multiplier for Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, or any such form doesn't exist in terms of official numbers, and at this point, ''Draon Ball is beyond a level where powers can be calculated. Yes, Vegeta in base state outstrips Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, that much is true. But trying to calculate combat strength at this point is honestly both a waste of time and a flaw of the fanbase.—Mina Țepeș 15:08, March 14, 2017 (UTC) : Even then, I'm actually gonna avoid it. I don't edit on that wiki anymore, nor do I have any intention of involving myself with them any further. My only goal is to make this wiki as good as it can be, and if Dragon Ball wiki wants to look like a ship of fools on my way to that goal, I will let it happen.—Mina Țepeș 19:28, March 14, 2017 (UTC) DBS Interesting let me get Aha's opinion on this link. Thanks, QuakingStar perhaps we can make an update on the canon-policy. -- 04:26, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Do you like Dragon Ball GT? What are your thoughts on it QS? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 07:26, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Super Saiyan 4 is the best part of Dragon Ball GT. The pink fur looks really cool. I also somewhat enjoy the Super 17 arc it made me see my favorite Android. Also where does it say it takes place in another alternate timeline. I would like to add that to the current pages if that’s the case. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 11:53, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Berserker Excellent, though I'll have someone look at the scanned page itself for a complete translation, rather than what someone on the webpage is saying. Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 17:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Ult NWG is looking into it, and we'll make adjustments as needed. Can't ignore it once it's confirmed.—Mina Țepeș 02:28, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Kale I'll have NWG take a look at the video to verify.—Mina Țepeș 22:00, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Jiren Yeah, I noticed that from some episode summaries as well. I'm adding the bare minimum for now; I wanna wait until the x20 Kaioken HAPPENS before I bother with that fine ass madness.—Mina Țepeș 04:43, September 10, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not even a fan of Jiren/Geran to start with. We know nothing ''about him besides the fact that he's strong. He's pretty much a silent Broli because that's all they see fit to tell us. Nothing on his history, his worldviews, anything. Even Hit got a little more focus than this guy before his battle with Son Gokū. I don't think he's ''worth a one-hour special, but that's just me.—Mina Țepeș 18:11, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: It's sad because that's pretty much what it feels like; who knows, maybe next episode he'll impress.—Mina Țepeș 04:16, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I heard about that theory; I could dig that. It'd be a good callback to Super Android 13, too.—Mina Țepeș 17:34, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I think Gokū might lose the ability to become a Super Saiyan entirely. Remember the spoilers do mention damage to Gokū's back — where Saiyan's gather ki to transform. It's entirely possible this will replace that.—Mina Țepeș 19:13, September 12, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't want to see that, that would make this entire series pointless. Well, Goku and Vegeta losing god ki I mean. I couldn't care less of the gods died. Besides, the moment they lose god ki, that just opens the road towards GT, and I swore I wouldn't walk into that dark alley again.—Mina Țepeș 20:54, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hakaishin Yeah, I noticed that. It's a badass section of the chapter. Re:VJump Indeed, I see, but that's a non-canon parody comic. Hit me up when it's named drop in episode content or a DBS chapter. I'm honestly hoping Toyable at least gives it a name; he cleared up some confusion with Rosé (with the explanation that it is Super Saiyan Blue for a true godly Saiyan), so he might do the same here.—Mina Țepeș 17:49, December 28, 2017 (UTC) : I'm also waiting on NWG to clear up some misconceptions on Broli's forms, while we're on that. He found some information in either the Daizenshū, Chōzenshū, or the Super Exciting Guides, but we haven't gotten around to it yet. Broli's articles could be in for a massive overhaul themselves.—Mina Țepeș 17:52, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Kale If this is the case, the discussion is over I would have to agree with you. So first, place this on the talkpage and note the source in where it came from, if this is done. I will have to agree with you and will have to merge the pages. I don't know where the source originates unfortunately. If you can find the source, I will be more than happy to make the changes ^^ -- 01:54, January 14, 2018 (UTC) : I recommend waiting on the manga. We know the tournament arc is coming up in the manga, and this gives Toyable a chance to give the form an actual name. Is it most likely B-type? Probably. I'd be surprised if it isn't. But using notes that say she "transformed into Broli" is no different than how the how we compare the form to Broli's in terms of appearance. I advise waiting until the Tournament of Power is finished in the manga.—Mina Țepeș 02:02, January 14, 2018 (UTC) New Information I haven't the foggiest. This new guy is editing the wiki like it owes him money, and I'm not sure where he's getting half of this. I'll fact check his information as best I can, fix what I can, and have NWG fact check the rest, since he's the man with the databooks. Thanks, Quaking.—Mina Țepeș 00:38, January 23, 2018 (UTC) : I'm desperately hoping he's not a vandal. I know the chances are low, but a new editor in any capacity would make me happy, given the fact that we...don't get a lot of new people.—Mina Țepeș 00:46, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'd like that ^^ Also, holy shit four dogs. Then again, I have three cats. Can't talk on that one lol.—Mina Țepeș 07:00, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: V-Jump Oho, this may contain interesting information. It'll all be A-Canon at best, but still. I'll send this to NWG for translations.—Mina Țepeș 20:36, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Trolling Jackass Wait, what? I haven't seen any edits like this recently, and I thought we banned that fucker, what am I missing?—Mina Țepeș 20:19, August 23, 2018 (UTC) : For now, I've protected Goku from new and unregistered users. If it happens again I'll protect it with admin-level access, since this seems to be a repeated thing.—Mina Țepeș 22:50, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :: Apparently there is no notification if they edit templates. Sort of comes off as an intentional design flaw. Where are we getting these heights and weights anyway? The Daizenshū? 'cos NWG has those, and could easily double check when he pops back in.--—Mina Țepeș 22:43, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Behavior Not that it's any of your business, but, in this case, because I haven't seen Rogeta's activity anywhere, whereas FlatZone's behavior here and plastered all over Dragon Ball Wiki's Recent Activity at the moment is a staunch example of why he shouldn't be here. Please never ask a question like that again. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 23:58, December 4, 2018 (UTC) : It's less about banning you for questioning a decision, and more about the fact that its simply not needed. If Ten chooses to ban someone, that's it. I would have banned Rogeta over FlatZone myself (purely because FlatZone at least tried to contribute the extent of Rogeta's edits here have been his and Flat's little tiff), but Ten saw fit to ban Flat for the good of the wiki. Meaning it's a done decision. Banning someone isn't a community discussion, its an admin responsibility, and Ten performed his when he banned FlatZone.—Mina Țepeș 00:18, December 5, 2018 (UTC) : : : I have sent a report to fandom staff. They will be looking into all of this. Another user on fandom told me that Ten should not be banning somebody for something that happened on another wikia. Screenshots have been taken too just in case. QuakingStar (talk) 01:05, December 5, 2018 (UTC) : : Isn't that normally a fandom policy?Rogeta234 (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Clearing things up. First off, I don't harass and/or insult users on my free will. I only do so if they make fun of me. Second, FlatZone had it coming after his treatment on other members on the DB wiki. Also, the only wikis I've been kicked out were from TLH wiki, Family Guy, and American Dad wikis. The first one is because the admins were just unreasonable and the other two were because the man in charge was a complete dictator. He blocked me after just making a couple of corrections on his two wikis! My main intention is to share my opinion and try to make peace in certain arguments. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Either way, my intention isn't to harm anyone. Its a shame that the admins of the wikis who banned me just couldn't see that.Rogeta234 (talk) 20:18, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Fandom Fandom staff doesn't get involved in local matters, for one. Second, FlatZone already had a history of bad behavior here. When I saw how he was treating other users there, he got in trouble here as well. It reflects poorly on a site to allow their members to act that way. This wiki doesn't need toxicity of his kind. If that bothers you, you're welcome to find your way out as well. End of story. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 22:27, December 12, 2018 (UTC) : Take your time. Let me know where that gets you. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 00:55, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Broly Oho, now this is quite good. I'll have Ten look into it later, since he can read this sort of stuff (I can't yet, working on it tho). Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 21:32, December 21, 2018 (UTC)